The Witch and Her Wolf
by PackMomOfTheOutcasts
Summary: This is the story of a witch who later finds out that she's the mate of a alpha werewolf, and how to save her family of friends from the humans who all fear the supernatural. I must say that I might not be all correct on the mythology part of my characters, but do know that I'm trying. She must also make sure that humans don't try to do anything stupid, but who is she kidding.
1. Character info

Name: Kanak Gold

Looks: Light, long, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles all over her body, she's 5'1, she is very curvy, and she usually has a beanie on.

Race: Witch

Age: 16

Parents: doesn't know who they are

Personality: Snarky, motherly, sarcastic, a bitch, strange, derange, insane, and oblivious to romantic emotions.

Likes: training, reading, learning about magic, school, her friends, driving, sports, playing video games, cuddling, comics, movies, and dancing.

Dislikes: assholes, popular kids, the voices, people talking shit to or about her, and lasly Jace, he's an ass to her cause he likes her.

Name: Jace Lyall

Looks: Dark, curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, he's 6'3, has a very muscular body type, and he always has this dog tag that says alpha.

Race: Born-werewolf

Parents: Lupus Lyall and Jackson Lyall

Age: 18

Personality: Asshole, snarky, rude, protective, possessive, bitchy, clingy, needy, and loyal.

Likes: Lacrosse, sports, training, combat, his car, his looks, his dog named Lupa, his family, his alpha status, his pack, his real friends, and secretly Kanak.

Dislikes: people touching what belongs to him, his so called "Friends", his mate's bast friend Case, his mate's piece of junk car, people liking his mate, he's just a jealous wolf.

Name: Case Lane

Looks: One red eye, one blue eye, has light, half shaved brown hair, he's 5'8, has a scar on the bottom of his right eye, and he always has his leather jacket.

Race: a btten Kitsune

Parents: Jess Lane and Chris Lane.

Age: 17

Personality: Kind, caring, nice, protective, sweet, peacefull, hopelessly romantic, selflessness, and lastly determined.

Likes: His family, his friends, playing video games, training, peacefull times, reading, cuddling, romantic movies, clubbing, lacrosse, anime, and lastly running in the woods.

Dislikes: Bullies, rude assholes, combat, war, his family or friends being hurt, getting into fights, not defending his loved ones, seeing people in pain, not defending anyone in need, and killing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kanak's Prov.**

As I woke up with the sound of Case singing "I kissed a boy," his version of I kissed a girl. I giggled as I looked around seeing the sight of him dancing in booty shorts that say taken on his butt. "Wow, you sure know how to get into a girl's heart," I said to him as he turned around after he heard the sound of my giggle. "Why, yes I do sweetheart," he responded as he walked closer to me to give me my morning kiss. I kissed back, and no we aren't dating or any thing, he's gay. He then turned around and started to walk toward our bathroom to take his daily shower. I then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for us, I decided to make pancakes for us today. After, I finished he came in with his black ripped pants on with his white tank top on while also wearing his blue/red leather jacket. We ate together, then I walked towards the bathromm to get ready while he cleaned up after my mess. I took a quick shower then I went to my side of our closet and put on my black sweatpants with my gray tank top that says two words one finger. I then went back into the bathroom to do my hair and other things. I brushed my teeth first then my hair, after fully brushing my I put it in a messy bun, and then I put my gray beanie on. I walked out to see Case just waiting for me with my car keys in hand. "There's no way in hell, you're driving my baby," I told him as I took my keys from him and walked towards our apartment door. "I know that already babe," he replied as he follwed me and he locked our door as I ran towards my baby. My baby is a 1976 Jeep CJ5 that has a dark gray color with black, red, and blue in the inside. Her name is Ruby, she's a very old car so she sometimes doesn't work or she stops working but I love her anyway. She's the place where people found me, appartently my "parents" decided to steal a car and leave their child in it to die in. So she was my first home for the longest of times, so when I met Case after my foster home had just told me to leave while driving, I kinda say it's because of Ruby that I've met my best friend. His parents had just kicked him out for being a kitsune, so I was his angel in a broken down jeep willing to go any where for the heck of it. We became fast friends, and we slowly became weird siblings that kiss everyday for the fun of it. As I jumped in Ruby, I slowly started to start my baby up while Case was just becoming close to her. Finally, after a couple minutes she started, where as Case just got in. I plunged in my phone so we could listen to music as I drove us to school. I played Case and I's song Gasoline. We sang along as we drove and after repeating our songs a few times we got to school. When we finally got there, Case got out first and walked to my side so he could open my door. "Why thank you kind sir," I told him as he helped me out of door with me trying not to laugh my ass off. "No problem my lady," he replied as he picked me in his arms while both of us just started to laugh our asses off. We knew that everyone thought we were dating so we did this to fuck with everyone, it was our past time. As he gently put me down, I could hear the footsteps of my own personal jackass come our way. "Hello there Miss Bitch," Jace annouced to me as he finallly found his target which is always me or Case. "Hi there Mr. Small Dick," I responded to him as Case started to laugh his ass off on that comment. Jace then smirked while he bended down to my height which is sadly a lot shorter that his. "Are you that much of a slut to be thinking about my dick?" he asked me in my ear, but we both knew that Case could hear as he growled at Jace for the slut comment. "Sorry no luck hun, you're just a chew toy for me to fuck with while I fuck him," I replied as I walked towards Case and I kissed him after that comment. I could only smirk as I heard Jace march away, while Case and I stopped kissing for air after awhile. "Why is it that everyday you kiss me in front of that prick?" Case asked me after finally catching his breath. "Cause he always marchs off when we kiss," I told him as I fixed my shirt and beanie. "True, but if you keep doing this. I'm never going to be topped by the boys here," he whined the last part, this boy is such a fucking bottom. "But you want men not boys, so just keep in your pants for your boyfriend," I told him as I started to walk towards the door. His boyfriend is on of the student teachers here at school, he's 21 years old, he has dark red hair with nice green eyes. His name is Liam Scott, but everyone at school calls him while Case and I call him Li at home. He caught up to me as he felt speechless at my comment cause I usually tell him to think about my needs but I didn't this time. "Who are you fucking?" he asked me, because he knows me well enough to know that I am. "It's a college boy, he's so fucking hot," I told him while I grinned cause man is my fuck buddy hot. "But is he boyfriend materal?" he asked me while we walked through the door of the fiery gates of hell, but in a bad way. "No, he's the guy I should want to date but I can't," I told him, cause really he's a sweetheart and everything I should want in a boyfriend, but I just a person who makes me so pissed off that we just have those passionate makeouts while being mad at each other. "Still in love with your last one then?" he asked as we got to our lockers where we keep our backpacks, because we always finish our work during school that we never need our bags at home. "No, I got over that bitch along time ago," I responded to his question, he's talking about my ex-girlfriend who wasn't my first girlfriend but she's by far the worst ex I've had out of all three sexes and the many genders. I'm pansexual so, I like whoever I find hot which sadly is a lot of people. "Great about fucking time," he said as he took his stuff out while I was already ready so. we then talked about many things from love to food. After, fifteen minutes of just talking the school bell finally rang. We went our seperate ways as the school though me and Case should be apart for some of our classes after one year of all seven classes being together. I had first period with Li, helping my teacher with some things. where I helped too cause I was the ad in that period, while Case had P.E.


End file.
